Rise of the Shadows Version B
by MagikofDeduction
Summary: Set after the movie; There is something starting to form in young children's minds- it seems like nightmares seeping from the shadows. But what is it? Is it Pitch, or something else? Who is this strange boy that Jack keeps running into? Can the others trust him? Slightly heavier Slash, more suggestive. JackxOC
1. A Different Kind of Nightmare

**Hey guys! This is the more suggestive version of Rise of the Shadows that a lot of people were asking for. I wanted to write both, so I decided to do so! If you prefer a cleaner version, please check out the original, simply labeled Rise of the Shadows. Really, this version won't get very dirty (I mean come on, it is still a kid's movie!) but it is VERY rated T for teens, soo beware. These first few chapters are basically duplicates with only word alternates, but starting from chapter three and on, there will be drastic differences between the two versions. But feel free to comment on the earlier ones too :) I'd like to see how many I have reading this version versus the other one... Curious :) Anyhow... I can't really think of anything else to say soo... Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack breathed in deeply. The cold winter air filled his lungs, snow flakes dancing in them before he let them out in a contented sigh, a puff of air swirling before his face. It was a fantastic winter night, and he sat atop one of the tallest buildings in the area, overlooking the street-lantern lit streets. Everything else was a dark blue, and the Moon shown greatly. Jack grinned up at him. He was completely at peace.

After a few more moments of beautiful bliss, he stood, stretching his limbs. His staff clutched in his hand, Jack tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Wind… take me home!" Immediately the ice disappeared from below his feet, covered by a breeze that swiftly curled about his body, rustling his hair and tugging up his hooded sweatshirt. Jack rose higher and higher before shooting off, letting a _woop_ rip through his throat as a grin overtook his face, wind swirling and caressing his body. Out of his jacket pocket he pulled a small snow globe and tossed it in front of him.

Without hesitation, he flew into the swirling, colorful vortex that appeared before him, and suddenly everything transformed. His feet landed on warm wood, and the air was filled with the smell of cookies and Christmas. A happy warmth settled on him and he smiled, waving to a few of the elves and Yettis that he passed.

"Oi! Where ya been, ya bugga?" Jack rolled his eyes and twirled his staff.

"What, you miss me?" The large bunny rabbit scoffed, his fur soft-looking and combed as usual.

"In ya dreams, Frostbite."

"Or maybe in yours, Kangaroo." The two glared light-heartedly at each other before suddenly there were two small hands pushing the two apart.

"Guys, guys, come on," Tooth giggled, fluttering with Baby Tooth at her side, "Nice to see you, Jack. North's been waiting for you." Jack laughed and widened his arms.

"Come on, I'm not even late!" Bunny's ear's flattened.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, so I'm a little late." As Bunny and boy bickered, Tooth pulled the two passed the rest of the tables piled with Christmas toys and through the thick double doors. A loud voice drowned out the ones arguing as Jack was enveloped in a large hug.

"Ahh Jack! I's good to see you again!" North laughed heartily, crushing Jack's chest as he attempted to gasp for breath.

"You just saw me… this morning!" Jack spluttered, stumbling as North let him go and Bunny snickered.

"Hey there, Sandy," the frosty boy greeted once he caught sight of the small man made of sand, who waved back and smiled at him. North wiggled a finger and began to walk backwards, towards the globe at the center of the room.

"Now, we have few things to discuss, so please, sit. And where are my cookies?" A few small elves stumbled into the room with a plate of gnawed-on cookies as the five took their seats, Jack leaning back with his staff held lovingly in his lap. At the head of the table, North took up his entire chair, nodding thankfully to the elves once they set the plate of cookies in front of him before waddling off.

"Now," North began, picking up a cookie and waving it at them, "It has been peaceful for long while, but now there seems to be problem. More nightmares have been happening in small children, says Sandy, and fear has been more present." Jack frowned and leaned forward.

"You don't think it's Pitch again, do you?" Tooth asked worriedly, chewing slightly on her fingernails. North shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"This I do not know. It does not seem powerful enough, but it may be because he was weakened since last battle. We must keep eyes open for any sign of shadows and nightmares. Alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement, and North grinned.

"Well then, that is all for tonight! I am tired, and must work long day tomorrow. You may get your rest, and I shall see you in the morning!"

Everyone left the room, and Jack returned the "goodnight" Tooth sent his way before walking down the hall. His footsteps were slow, the wood not as warm on his bare feet as before. His snow white eyebrows burrowed together.

Was this really Pitch? Could he be back after all that had happened? Jack knew it was inevitable that evil would come back eventually. But so soon? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to wipe the thoughts from his mind.

Once he reached his room, the boy opened the door and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind him. The room was instantly cooler than the rest of North's palace, and Jack smiled. He walked over to his bed and pulled his sweater over his head, tossing it on the chair nearby, soon followed by his pants. Now only in his boxers, Jack placed his staff carefully leaned against the side of the bed, where he could grab it in an instant. He used to literally sleep with it clutched in his hands, but lately he'd been a bit more relaxed and taken to letting it settle next to him instead. Jack climbed into bed and slipped under the covers, smiling as his head hit the pillow. Immediately he was engulfed in sleep… and instantly his body knew it wasn't like any other he'd ever had.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and gazed around. It was extremely dark, but he could still see gray rock sitting around him, jutting from every space. It was as if he was in a cavern of some kind, or a cave, but it was completely dry, and there were slightly warm rocks under his feet.

"Hello?" Jack called out, or at least, tried to. Nothing came out, and his eyebrows furrowed. He noticed he was wearing all of his clothes, too, and his staff was clutched in his hand. Jack frowned. Where was he? How had he gotten here? Just then there was a small sound, almost miniscule, but his ears picked it up and he whipped around to his left.

There, standing in the shadows, were two dark, gleaming eyes, watching him. A shiver ran down Jack's spine; it felt weird. Usually he was the one making everyone else shiver, as cold had no affect on him. But no… this was different. The eyes scanned him up and down, and Jack almost opened his mouth to try and speak before suddenly, out of the shadows, the eyes moved forward and revealed the rest of what they belonged to.

It was a boy about his age with jet black hair—darker than night—with the tips slightly silver. He wore a short-sleeved black shirt and was pale, paler even than Jack Frost. He had black and gray camouflage pants and, like Jack, wore no shoes.

His eyes were the deepest black Jack had ever seen in his life—it was as if he could swim in them, and drown in the sea of darkness.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, but again, it was silent. He almost growled in frustration. Suddenly those eyes were inches away from his, and Jack stepped back to have his heel pinched by the rock. He flinched slightly, but his gaze never left that of the boy's. The other boy's eyes examined him with deep concentration, as if calculating.

He pressed his body to Jack's, the full length of his body, and Jack's breath caught. It didn't exactly feel… bad. But Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The boy leaned in next to his head, and his lips lightly brushed Jack's ear, making him shiver once again.

"Find me. Look for the shad—"

* * *

Jack's eyes shot up and breath jumped into his lungs as his body jolted upward. The vision of his room swam before him, and he blinked. What…

There was a pounding on his door and Jack jumped.

"Oi!" Bunny's voice broke through his daze quickly, "Come to tha meetin' room, there's an urgent meetin'. Now!" Jack croaked out an "ok", thankful that his voice worked, before jumping out of bed. He looked down to realize he was still in only his boxers, and he glanced over to see his staff sitting beside his bed innocently, not an inch from where he had placed it. Shaking his head, Jack Frost slipped hurriedly into his clothes, grabbing the staff before flying out the door.

In the meeting room, the others were already there, all four looking equally as trouble as the next. Jack blinked at them as he took his seat, and the meeting immediately began.

"It was in me dreams, las' night!" Bunny snarled, curling his boomerang tightly in his furry fingers.

"Oh, I had the worst nightmare, all of my Baby Teeth were gone, and…" Tooth went on and on, distraught. Sandy made angry motions, his sand curling into different shapes and forms of terror he had apparently seen in his nightmares. North raised his hands and cut through the chatter, successfully causing it to cease.

"I know," he stated, shaking his head tiredly, "I, too, had the bad dreams. It seems Sandy was right, and there is something here. Now, whether it is Pitch or not remains to be seen—"

"O'course it's 'im, who else invades dreams and turned 'em into nightmares like tha'?" Bunny cut in. North raised a hand again.

"I know it seems likely, but we must not jump to conclusions. We will be on guard for the rest of the day, and if the nightmares get worse or continue, we will assume it is Pitch and attempt to find him out. Meeting is finished." They all rose and Jack hurried out of the room, but, unfortunately, not before he was stopped by Tooth.

"Hey, so you didn't mention your dream," she said, frowning, "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Jack's mind flashed back to that body pressed against his, and the lips on his ear, and felt his face flush.

"Erm, yeah… it was pretty bad…" Tooth let out a curious "oh", but before she could ask more questions, Jack sped off, pulling a snow globe out of his pocket. Once he reached a safe distance away, he chucked it in front of himself and leapt in.

* * *

Cool air whooshed past him, rustling his clothes and hair. Jack's bare feet landed on top a building different than last night, and he gazed around, clutching his staff. He let cold air breathe into his body and smiled. It was so refreshing to get away from work and just play sometimes… though, a lot of his work was playing.

He jumped down from the building, determined to go find Jamie and his friends. As he wandered around town, passing people by as not many of them saw him, he tried to shove his dream out of his mind. After all, it was only a dream, right? And so what if it was different than the others? Jack frowned. But the boy—Just then there was a shout and he lifted his head.

A few kids he saw playing around occasionally were giggling in the snow, a few of them building a snow man while the others talked. Jack grinned and slid forward. Without them seeing him, he lifted a snow ball and threw it hard at one kid's face.

It was silent in shock before all of the children started busting out laughing, and the kid who'd been victim of the snowball wiped his face, picking up some snow and gathering it to toss it at one of his friends.

Jack laughed as he added to the fun, hitting some of the kids and knocking the carrot nose off of the snowman. Just then a ball of snow hit his ankle and he hissed in pain. Frowning, he twisted his head slightly and lifted his foot, looking down. There, just below his jeans and above his heal, was a small nick in the skin, slightly bloody from where he had cut it on something sharp.

* * *

**There you go :) hope you liked it. Again, there won't be many edits in the first two chapters, but chapter 3 and on deviate greatly and will become more... intimate as they go (no, don't worry, there's no actual explicit scenes :P) Anyhow, please subscribe and stuff. Byesssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssss**


	2. Bite Me

**Hey guys, this is the next one... A bit different from the original so pay attention****, mmk? :) Anyhows... yes. I hope you like it... I don't really have anything else to say, I don't think... Umm... other than... the third shall be posted soon and the chapters may get longer, I haven't decided yet, but they will become more in depth! Soo,,, without further adue... Enjoy**!

* * *

Jack was panicking a little. He'd left the kids by themselves, rushing instead into the sky, chucking the globe as hard as he could and shooting in seconds after it opened. Cold turned warm, and in his panic, hot. It was so uncomfortable, but he continued searching the workshop, asking every elf and Yetti in sight where the big man was.

Of course, he was in his small study, where his carvings were. Jack burst in, and North jumped, almost dropping the frozen piece he'd been working on. The large Russian turned to Jack in surprise.

"Jack! What is it, boy?" Just then, Jack paused. What was he going to say? Would North even believe him, or would he think that he was just pulling a trick on him? Jack faltered. North still gazed at him with that half-curious, half-worried stare of his.

"Er…" Jack started, rubbing the back of his neck and forcing his body to relax, "N-Nothing! Wrong room, old man. My bad." North observed him before nodding.

"Very well. Have nice day, Jack," he said smiling, before turning back to his project. Jack could tell he didn't believe a word, but the young boy was thankful as he closed the doors, leaning against them to sigh in relief.

That relief was quickly washed a way by curiosity and worry. What was that dream about? Why was it so real? And why wasn't it a nightmare, like the others' had? Jack shook his head and shuffled off to find another globe. Maybe going back to his job would clear his mind… Besides, he had to keep an eye out for anything strange happening… especially if this was Pitch trying to mess with his head.

The night came and the Moon rose, and nothing strange had happened. Jack leaned against the trunk of a large oak, staring up at the darkened sky with his breath visible on his lips. The town was peaceful, and Jack's staff rested right beside him so that his hands could rest in his sweat shirt's pocket. Jack gazed up at the Moon.

"Is this a test of some sort?" he asked out loud, knowing only the Moon would be able to hear them, "You haven't said anything since you made me a Guardian. Is this Pitch? Do you know what's going on?"

It was silent, as expected, and Jack sighed. He reached out to grab his staff and head back home before something caught the corner of his eye. The ice boy turned to see a shadow of… someone fleet away passed the edge of a building and out of sight. Jack frowned and took his staff in hand, jumping down to float harmlessly to the ground, the wind breezing about his clothes. His feet touched the ground and he immediately started forward. Was it a kid? Were they lost, this late at night? Jack turned the corner and saw another fleeting shadow as it whipped around another corner to the left.

"Hey!" he shouted, and ran after it. Down the streets and through people's back yards, Jack jumped over fences and followed the shadow, feeling more and more that this wasn't simply a little kid. Finally Jack leapt after it up the side of a house, and through an open window. He stopped short once his feet hit warm carpet, his eyes widening. There in the bed of the small room lay a tiny boy, around five years old. Dancing around his head was the dark shadow, instead of the trail of sand that usually would be there. The dark black seeped over the covers about the boy's head, making him frown and toss in his sleep.

Jack stepped forward hurriedly, glancing around. There was no sign of Sandy's magic. The boy turned back to the sleeping toddler, glancing from his staff to the liquid-like shadows swallowing the top of the bed. It worked on Pitch, so maybe…

Jack touched the tip of his staff lightly to the sheets beside the boy's head, bathed in black. A moment passed, fleeting, before the color seemed to become richer. It thickened and swirled around the boy, crawling up the side of his cheek, reaching for his face. Jack gasped.

"No, no, no, no!" Jack frantically glanced around before, suddenly, golden sand appeared, twirling and swirling in the air. It reached the black liquid and just touched it before suddenly the liquid flinched away, pulling back. It was shoved away by the gritty, golden, glowing sand, until all that was left was the boy's happy dreams, the toddler's face smoothing and turning into a smile.

Jack gave a sigh of relief and smiled a bit, before it quickly faded. Right now, he had to get back to the others.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the main meeting room when he walked it. His bare feet padded over to his chair, where he stood beside it instead of sitting down.

"I saw it," Jack said immediately, everyone immediately looking at him. North leaned forward, and Jack continued quickly, "This black liquid stuff. It was turning this boy's dreams into nightmares." North frowned deeply, and Bunny snapped his furry fingers.

"That's it, then! It's Pitch, it's gotta be!" Sandy frowned and shook his head, and his sand ran above his head, reenacting the liquid he'd encountered. Jack nodded and pointed to him.

"Yeah, what Sandy said. This isn't like Pitch. I mean… it was weird. It almost seemed… scared. It's a totally different vibe." Bunny scoffed, and Tooth gave a worried frowned.

"But maybe he's just scared of Sandy after what happened last time," she offered. Bunny immediately agreed, but North shook his head.

"No… this I doubt… Pitch is very clever," he began thoughtfully, "He would not come back unless ready… especially after what happened last time." Jack nodded, as did Sandy. Bunny crossed his arms.

"Well, the Man on Moon has not given us any direction, so until further notice, simply keep eye out for black stuff, yes?" North started, standing up, "Report immediately if you see anything suspicious. Until then, I bid you goodnight, my friends." With that, everyone went off to bed, a feeling of uneasiness hanging in the air between them.

"'Night, mate. Don't let tha' bed bugs bite," Bunny tossed to him meaningfully. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, you too. 'Night." Jack entered his room and shut the door behind him, sighing as he leaned against it. Tiredly, he tossed his sweater and pants onto the chair next to his bed, before setting his staff where it usually was and climbing into bed. Jack hesitated for a moment, trying not too think of last time, before letting his eyes close shut. Immediately he fell asleep, and was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

It was the same scenery as last time; his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, but he couldn't see any sign of the boy from before.

"Hello?" he called, and jumped when he heard the sound of his own voice bouncing off of the walls. Jack Frost turned slowly, letting his eyes analyze anything they could get sight of. In doing so, he also noticed that he was wearing his clothes again, his staff in hand.

Just then eyes appeared in front of him and Jack automatically swung. The staff sliced through black mist that disappeared in a moment. He turned swiftly and found himself face to face with the pale, dark-haired boy from before, a cool hand clasped tightly on his wrist to keep him from swinging again. Those eyes stared deeply into his, and Jack swallowed before speaking.

"Who are you?" The boy let go of his wrist and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No one." Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Are you the one who's been giving all those kids nightmares?" The boy glanced away and remained silent.

"Who's doing it?" Jack asked, stepping forward, "Are you working for Pit—" A hand clamped over his mouth and he blinked in surprise. The boy glared at him and growled lowly.

"Don't. Say. That. Name." Jack pushed his hand away lightly and the boy took it back, placing it back into his pocket.

"Ooook, I'll take that as a no," the ice boy said awkwardly, "But then seriously… who are you?" The boy's eyes flickered to his once again before he sighed.

"I'm Shadow." Jack raised his staff.

"Then you are who I saw earlier!" The boy, Shadow, shoved the staff away and gave him a small glare.

"Stop pointing that thing at me."

"Stop lying to me," Jack shot back.

"I never lied to you."

"Not telling the truth even if you don't say anything is still lying."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is." The two glared at each other for a second before something like a chirp broke the silence. Jack looked up as two flapping black wings carrying a tiny, furry body whipped passed him. He gave a yelp and ducked, holding his staff above his head. Shadow chuckled and raised his arm, and dutifully the small creature landed on it. Jack blinked in awe and raised his head, lowering his staff as his eyes settled on what sat on Shadow's arm.

The tiny bat nipped at its fur and shook out its wings before turning large, inquisitive purple eyes to him. Jack stared in awe and the bat tilted his head in curiosity. Shadow watched the exchange with a smirk.

"This," he said, scratching behind one of the bat's ears, "is Echo."

"Cool," Jack breathed, stepping forward and holding out a hand, "Hey buddy." The bat sniffed his hand and then allowed him to scratch behind his ears, releasing a tiny purr when he did. Jack pulled back and smiled before looking at Shadow once again.

"So… where did you come from?" Shadow suddenly perked up, his eyes going wide. Echo's ears flickered, his eyes widening, also.

"Out of time," Shadow murmured. Jack panicked, stepping forward as everything began to blur around him.

"But wait! You didn't answer my questions! Is this real? Where are you? How will I know if this is real or not, and I'm not just going crazy?" Shadow and Echo exchanged a glance, before Shadow nodded. Suddenly Echo disappeared, and the other boy's eyes met his sharply, sending a shiver down his spine. A hand pressed on the back of his neck, the other on the small of his back, and Jack yelped as he was pulled forward. His hair was tugged harshly, tilting his head to the side and exposing the flesh of his neck. Before he could protest, Shadow sunk his teeth in his skin over the pulse, hard, lapping is tongue over the rest and Jack gave a mixed cry of pain and, surprisingly, pleasure. His knees weakened. Jack hadn't even noticed that his fingers had buried in the soft, black hair until suddenly the texture dropped from his hands and those eyes glinted playfully at him before fading into the dark.

* * *

He jolted and he was back in his bed, breathing heavily. Jack Frost immediately stood and exited to his bathroom, feeling that he was back in just his underwear, and he didn't have to check to see if his things were in the exact same place he'd put them. Instead he entered the bathroom and reached for the mirror, seeing his snowy white hair and glowing blue eyes. His breath caught.

There on Jack's left, right in the crook between the shoulder and neck, were thin, red teeth marks. He felt his face flush hotly.

Just then there was a knock at his door and he jumped.

"Oi, meetin' again in two minutes! Hurry yer rear up, ice boy!"

Jack smoothed his white hair back and nodded, before leaving the bathroom to get dressed, grabbing his staff and adjusting his sweatshirt before rushing out the door. Leaving behind two small eyes in the shadow of his room to stare solemnly after him.

* * *

**So... yayy! ^^ Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys, it really makes me happy! I've been having a crappy week, but then I came on here and felt a lot better :) Soo I'll have the next chapter up soon and hopefully the next up not too long after that... though again, no promises, I've been busy :/ buttt anyhows... review and things, please! Byessssssssssssssssssssss**


End file.
